The present invention relates generally to the formation of pre-cast panels, and more particularly to elongate bodies for providing architectural and structural features in pre-cast panels.
Pre-cast construction of concrete wall panels for tilt-up and other types of construction is well known in the art. In the tilt-up approach, forms, also known as form liners, are placed on a flat casting surface in the shape and dimension of the desired panel and filled with concrete. When the concrete cures, the forms may be removed, and the panel tilted up into a preferred, typically vertical, orientation, where it can be joined to structural frames or other panels. The panels may have architectural features such as reveal bands or structural features formed therein by providing an elongate body that is attached to the casting surface inside the form.
The present inventor has recognized a need for elongate bodies that may be used with a variety of pre-cast systems to provide panels having architectural or structural features. An additional need exists for such bodies that can be easily attached, removed, and reused.